Five Nights At Freddy's: The First
Five Nights At Freddy's: The First AKA FNAF: TF is a indie point and click survival horror game released on August 15th 2015. It takes place at the very 1st Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It features the withered animatronics but fixed. It takes place 10 years after Five Nights At The Diner. There is also Minigames similar to other FNAF games. Story You Greg Thompson has decided to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1983 because he thinks it's an easy job. But soon later he learns it's torture. But he need the money so he plans to work there for a month which does not work out. You must survive 5 nights with Killer Robot Animals. And you must try to survive. Also after Night 7 it shows you standing in your office you attempt to get up but then Nightmare runs up to you and grabs your head and appears to bite you. So at the end of the game Greg gets killed. Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of FNAF: TF. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He looks very similar to Old Freddy but fixed. He has a black top hat, Black eyebrows and Blue eyes. He also has a black bowtie with 3 buttons. He is a bear and holds a microphone. He is not damaged at all. His top hat is actually very thin and tall. He has 2 rows of teeth. He is the tallest character out of all the animatronics. Bonnie The Bunny He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is not broken. He has a face unlike his old version. He has a red bowtie along with 2 black buttons. He is purple and has a snout. He holds a guitar and has long bunny ears. He is the fastest out of all the Animatronics. In his jumpscare you can see a face deep in his mouth. He is the most difficult animatronic to deal with. Chica The Chicken She looks like her counterpart in FNAF 2 except she has hands and her jaw is fixed. Chica is a yellow chicken with a orange beak. She also has a white bib that says Let's Eat. Also on the bib there is colorful triangles on it. She carries around a Cupcake. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. She is moves a lot. She has 2 rows of teeth similar to the other characters in this game. She is the 2nd hardest to deal with. Foxy The Pirate Fox He looks like himself in the 2nd game but he is fixed. He is first active on Night 2 along with Freddy. He has a eye patch along with a pirate hook and brown pants. He is a red fox animatronic. He needs to be watched or he dashes to the office and will Jumpscare you unless you close the door. He only has 1 row of teeth. He is the only bot who can run. Jessica The Cat She appears in this game. She is first active on Night 3 and onwards. She has a black top hap with a red stripe and she is a blue cat and carries around a cane. She has a red bowtie and whiskers. She also has 2 rows of teeth like some other characters. She is a cat animatronic. The phone guy states she has had some problems. She is very fast but not like Foxy The Pirate Fox. She is the shortest animatronic in the whole game. Golden Freddy He is a hallucination and is from Fredbear's Family Diner. He can be seen randomly on any night in your office on any night. To prevent death you must put up the camera to avoid being Jumpscared. If you do not he will crash your game. He has a black top hat and is gold and has various wires coming out of him. He has a black bowtie and 3 buttons. He holds a microphone. Also right after you beat Night 7 he is the one that kills you. Nightmare He is first active on Night 4. He is very aggressive. He is still very broken and is not fixed. He is completely black along with a yellow top hat and yellow bowtie. He starts in the Parts And Service room. He also has glowing red eyes. The phone guy is not aware of him and does not mention him. He also is withered but not as withered as his form in FNAF 4. He is the most aggressive out of all the animatronics. But he is slow. After you beat Night 7 it shows you walking out of your office then Nightmare jumpscare you. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. The only active animatronics are Chica and Bonnie. Freddy will only attack if the power goes out. Also you may see Golden Freddy rarely. This night helps players learn how to play the game. You will most likely live on this night due to how easy it is. Your main concern should be Bonnie. Active Animatronics: Bonnie, Chica and rarely Golden Freddy. Night 2 This night is not as easy. Most people lose there streak of living. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy and rarely Golden Freddy will appear. The new characters are Freddy Fazbear and Foxy The Pirate Fox. Freddy moves the 3rd most. And You must keep on watching Pirate's Cove or Foxy will dash to your office and attack you unless you close the door. Your main concern should be Foxy. This night is still sort of Easy. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and rarely Golden Freddy. Night 3 This is when the game is not easy anymore. It usually takes a couple of tries to beat this night. All previous characters are active. There is 1 new character which is Jessica The Cat. She will start in the Birthday Room. She is very fast and should be the main concern. You may also see Golden Freddy. You should also watch Foxy too. Tonight is not easy. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Jessica and Uncommonly Golden Freddy. Night 4 This night is very difficultt all animatronics are active. There is a higher chance you will see Golden Freddy. Your main concern should be Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Jessica is still a problem but is not really a danger. Foxy will leave Pirate's Cove very quickly and fast. This night is the 3d hardest. Which the 1st being Night 6. The power drains fast. And Nightmare becomes active. He is very aggressive but slow. Active Animatronics: All Animatronic Characters. Night 5 This is the 2nd hardest night. All animatronics are active. There is a high chance of seeing Golden Freddy at least once. Your main concern should be Nightmare and Foxy will leave Pirate's Cove even faster than before. The power will go down the same amount as last night. The animatronics can now grab the camera and bring it down unlike before. Before they attacked you when the player put it down. Active Animatronics: All Animatronic Characters. Night 6 This is technically the hardest night. It is not if you count 20/20/20/20/20 mode. Foxy will leave Pirate's Cove in just 9 seconds of not being watched. Your main concern should be all the characters since they are all at the same difficulty. And Freddy will now move the most instead of Bonnie of Foxy. The animatronics can still grab the camera and bring it down. The power drains even faster. If it is below 50% before 3. You will most likely die. Active Animatronics: All animatronic characters. Night 7 This is the custom night. You can change the Animatronic' AI from 0 to being off to 20 Extreme. You can also turn off some of the Animatronics. Also Golden Freddy's AI can be changed. You can change Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, Foxy's, Jessica's, Nightmare's and Golden Freddy's AI. Tonight's difficulty depends on what you choose. Also after tonight you immediately get killed by Nightmare. The power's drainage depends. Active Animatronics: Depends on what you choose Rooms *Show Stage: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica start in this room. *Birthday Room: Jessica starts here. Chica goes through here. *Parts And Service room: Nightmare starts here. *Restrooms: Freddy Fazbear goes through here. *Pirate's Cove: Foxy The Pirate Fox starts here. *Kitchen: Unlike other games you can see in here. Jessica walks through this area. Chica does too. *Eating Area: Bonnie, Chica and Jessica go through here. *Arcade: All characters go through here. *Prize Corner: Despite the name no one is in here. The puppet does not appear in the whole game. Bonnie can walk through here. *Laser Tag: Freddy can go through here along with Jessica. *West Hall: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica go through here. *East Hall: Foxy and Jessica go through here. *West Hall Corner: This is right outside the west of your office. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walk through here. *East Hall Corner: This is right outside the east of your office. Foxy and Jessica walk through here. *Office: You are here. All animatronics can come here. Night 1 call Hello? Hello? Hello? Hey Man it's me your Phone Guide for your 1st week here. I will help you get through your 1st night. So the characters are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Jessica. But Freddy, Foxy and Jessica are not here today. But Bonnie and Chica are here. Anyway at night the Animatronics do get a little quirky. If they see you after hours they will attempt to stuff you into a Animatronic suit. And if that happens, Well you die. So if they get close hit that button on your remote which will close the door. And you have limited power. I think they will go away. They might. Also tonight should not be very hard. Just watch the 2 characters. And mainly watch Bonnie. Yeah he's fast. Anyway we are not responsible for death or injury. It is legally your fault. So this job is not easy. It is more of a risk. So just watch out. It's only 6 hours. So just try to live. Alright? Anyway Greg Good luck and see you tomorrow. Bye.(Hangs up) Night 2 call Hey welcome back! I knew you could make it. So the previous characters are active. Jessica is not here. She's having a lot of Problems. But Freddy our main mascot and Foxy are back. So Foxy is very fast. Always keep on checking Pirate's Cove if you do not you see he will dash toy our office. And that's not good. You know Foxy was always my favorite. This sounds weird but I like him because he has pants. Also Freddy will be here. But he is pretty slow. So watch those 2 mainly. Keep an eye on Chica. Also if you look in the back room you will see a yellow version of Freddy. He got dirty do easily so we made a new renamed brown version of him. We call the yellow bear, Fredbear. I call him Golden Freddy. Yeah I think he may move. He may. So watch that yellow Freddy. Anyway I think that's it. Tonight is harder. But still easy. Anyway watch those characters. Good Night and Good bye. Night 3 call Wow I'm surprised you made it. Most people die on there 2nd night. Anyway Jessica is now working. Jessica is a waiter character and gives kids cake. So she's here today. Also the previous characters are active too. So Jessica is pretty difficult to deal with. So tonight is not easy. Tonight is hard. Okay? So mainly watch Jessica and Foxy. Foxy is still the fastest character. Also Jessica is very aggressive. She will not stuff you but eat you alive. She has problems because stuff gets stuck in her body. Also Fredbear probably didn't move. Sorry for the useless info. Anyway watch Foxy and Jessica. The other characters will not be that big of a problem. Tonight is hard. Do not worry it's only 12: 00 AM to 6. You can quit after this. Alright? So keep an eye on Foxy. He has some surprises. Well I think. Anyway that's it. So good luck, Try to live and Good bye. Night 4 call Wow you made it. I do not think anyone has made it this far. Well someone did at the other place. But not at Freddy's. So tonight is the exact opposite of easy. Tonight is very difficult. Mainly worry about Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Jessica does not really work properly anymore. So she can still move. But very slowly. Foxy will leave the Pirate's Cove quickly. Anyway we may close. The adults keep on complaining they smell Corpses and Rotting Flesh. To be honest it does. I can even see Blood and Mucus coming out of the characters. This may be because a man in a Purple Suit stuffed Children in them. Yeah that happened. Anyway it will smell rotten in here. So just quit. You will most likely die. Foxy is very fast. Just live. Or die it does not really matter. Either way we close. Just live to 6. Then you can leave. Just quit. There is no point working here. Remember mainly watch Chica. Okay? That's it. Live I guess. Good night. Night 5 call Why are you here? Just leave. Okay I will talk. We are closing in 3 months. Also Jessica is now moving faster. The blood in her is giving her more energy. To me that makes no sense. And your main concern should be Jess and Foxy. Foxy will leave the cove very quickly. Probably in a couple seconds. So always watch Foxy, At all times no matter what. Also Jessica is here. She is a little bit slower than Foxy today. Also Jessica will be very twitchy tonight. Anyway we are loosing money. Not as much people are coming. Only the owner's kids and a couple other people. We might open a new location. But I do not think so. I just want the horror to be over. Also you will probably see Fredbear move. Just live. Do me a favor can you please quit or die? Either way is fine. I think I am going mad. Help me. Good night. I think this is all my fault. I cause this madness. RUN! Leave now. Goodbye. Night 6 call Hey buddy it's me Vincent. I need to tell you something. I was the one who murdered the kids. Yes it was me. I did it. ALL ME(Laughs) They are coming for you. There is no way out. They are coming for me too. But they can not get me. Tonight will be torture. Okay. Hope you die. There is no way out. I cause the madness. Sorry buddy. PLEASE HELP ME. They are coming. Please help. We will close very soon. I am sorry god for what I said. Anyway Night Guard I am coming for you with my Buddies. (Laughs) The London bridge is falling down. (Laughs manically). See you in hell. I am sorry I am going Insane. I am going to get you. I did It I will ki(Greg hangs up and says WTF is wrong with that guy he is insane) Night 7 call Hello I am going to get you. I need some help. Do not change the AI. I Am the Purple man. I am Vincent Carter. I will get you. (Greg hangs up What is wrong with that Retarded Insane Man) Cameos *Kate The Cat: Sometimes in the East Hall you will see The new version of Jessica, Kate The Cat. She is not finished being built. *Toy Freddy: You rarely see him in your office only on Night 1. Trivia *This game reveals the purple man's real name is Vincent Carter. *At the end of the game after you beat the last night you attempt to stand up but then Nightmare jumpscares you. This game only has a bad ending. *This game is a prequel to Five Nights At Freddy's 2. *As revealed by the creator the reason Jessica is not in FNAF 2 is because Freddy Fazbear's Pizza only had Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. That means Jessica is from the sister location which means this game takes place at a sister location. Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Fangames Category:Guyler Corp Games